


a red string showed me who you are

by poppypetts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppypetts/pseuds/poppypetts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when a villain is trying to put sole mates together <br/>what happens when chat is hit and ladybugs on the end <br/>but so is Mari <br/>" what your m'lady " he said as a smile lit up there faces <br/>" and your my kitty "<br/>or will it become a night marrie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you and i are sole mates

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it not the best not good at spellings but have lots of ideas injoy   
> will update as much as can

red strings there a funny little thing you see .  
some people believe that there a red string that attaches to you and sale mate little finger   
but why is a villain try to use this as a weapon I don't know   
wait how's that a weapon at all lets see. 

 

"what you got tangled in your head mate " a bit too confident chat said   
" look you showed up where's that lady of yours I'm wont to make a bug shell earring " chat just stop mid fight what the hells going on was all he could think but then.

"CHAT " he came out of his trace moments to late bang he was hit   
" im okay m'lady " he said shacking his hand to get rid of a( red string) but it would not move "forget it " he mumble under his breath   
jumping up high to a roof safe from Mr strings 

" chat your okay what happened when you were hit " ladybug said rushed hafe panicked   
chat slowly processed the information   
" yeah im fine the only thing is this string " chat said   
" nothing else and I know about the string" she said shacking her own hand  
" when did you get yours "  
" when you got hit but there no more time to talk a villains on the lose " she said jumping off the roof and head on attacking him   
and soon after as normal was gone but   
the cure did not work" chat it didn't work oh my what are we going to do know "  
" carm down and go talk to tiki okay "  
"ok met me here it 2 hours "  
with that she is gone in to thesky to were she calls home


	2. one week to find you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiki tell Mari how long its going to take   
> and Adrien make a discovery

" tiki tiki what going on way did it not work tiki ?"   
" carm down it is working it just going to take a little time as this is sole mate strings "  
" okay but why is chat my sole mate I don't even know who he is "  
"look you may not like this but it is the truth you love him and he loves you but it all so means you love both sides of the masks"  
" so he love all of me and I love all of him I cant say any thing he is cute "  
tiki just smiled to her self   
" come on its almost time to go "  
" ok tiki spots on "  
with that she was out the trap door and off to meet with chat   
( who is he wait I cant think that )  
there he was smiling at her his eyes dancing with joy   
as she landed calmly next to him  
sliding a arm over her shoulder he said " so m'lady you smitten with this kitten "  
" chat stop tiki said it going too take a week "  
" a week is fine I will be able to find you in a day m 'lady "  
" and again no you wont follow the string you will not know who I am ok im sorry I know how much you wont to know but lets make a deal "  
" don't be sorry my lady I know but what this deal "  
" okay so the string is red when far away blue we close and is gone when touching that how you will find out "  
" ok but what if I never see you this week what then "  
all funniness gone he had hope and fear in his eyes of amazing green   
" then I will tell you how about that we have know each over for 4 years so let just trusted we will find out "  
" ok my lady I sorry but I must go the world await me behind this mask I hope to see you mask or no mask I will love you "  
" same to you kitty don't work your self to heard looking "  
with that she was gone 

for know what awaits is sleep as both superhero's have a long day of school ahead


	3. it was you all along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who was behind that MASK

as both teen sat in there places they saw there to friends happily talking   
of corse nino and alya are sole mate everyone saw that coming even the teachers but what no one saw coming was mari and Adrien   
well all mosted everyone 

as the witch cloe walked in people all over Paris hear the scream " what the hell s she doing on my adriens sting "  
only Adrien looked up as no one wont to talk to cloe " sorry who cloe "  
" marinate is on the end not me "  
they both look strat at each over in the eye when they said  
"what"   
" you "  
" this not real "  
"you two ok " there friend said in worry   
" yeah were better the okay" Adrien said   
" yeah we are " Mari add   
both went to sit down with big smiles there faces   
there a lot t talk bout later


	4. not to much to talk about

so there nothing left to talk about but the superhero but the next day   
chat and lady bug walk out of the last battle hand and hand as the strings were right .

and then they week following mari and Adrien walk around hand in hand   
but when people heard the nick names " my lady " and " kitty "  
they new there friends were one whole not two .

from that day on every one new there secret but never said as there hero walk away to some where new .


End file.
